1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact wide-angle zoom lens for a lens shutter camera, which covers a wide angle area by two lens groups.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, as a lens system used for lens shutter cameras, that loaded with a zoom lens has been becoming the mainstream. Since such a zoom lens requires its compactness in the first place, there has been put into practice a two-group zoom lens with a telephoto type of refracting power arrangement, comprising a first lens group with a positive refracting power and a second lens group with a negative refracting power.
Further, in such a telephoto type two-group zoom lens, known as the one intended for wider angle and more compactness is that disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-234363.
In the zoom lens disclosed in the above-mentioned publication, the F number at the wide-angle end is as dark as about 5.7, and the lens thickness (distance from the front-side lens surface of the first lens to the rear-side lens surface of the last lens on the optical axis) becomes large at the telephoto end.